Jedi Apprentice 19
by Anikin2
Summary: Star Wars Stroy For Star Wars Fans please Reccomomed to friends!


Jedi Apprentice 20#  
  
The Crystal Lightsabre  
  
By Sophie Lowden  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi sat looking out the window of his bedchambers of the Jedi Temple. His face was red and wet and his forehead was hot and sweaty. A tear slowly fell from his watery eyes and landed on the windowsill below.  
  
Qui-gon had come down with a fever that causes many victims to die painfully caused by a poisonous snake from Gala. Also the Jedi Council had sensed a powerful Sith in Coruscant in the capital city. It was supposed to be Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's job to bring them to justice.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't want to face the Sith alone especially without Qui- Gon. Qui-Gon Jinn is a father to me and if anything happened to him I would never forgive myself.  
  
As Obi-Wan Sat there a familiar sound was heard in the other room. Who?  
  
"You don't Understand Master I have to be with my Apprentice on this mission…!"  
  
It was Qui-gon. Obi-wan went to the door to listen.  
  
"I know that Qui-Gon but I'm afraid your to Ill to go unless you take you Medication and Obi-wan stays here longer but then the Sith might leave and we'll never get another chance!" said Master Windu.  
  
"Obi-wan can't take on a Sith lord by himself he has to be with someone who he's familiar with!" said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Fine then Qui-gon," said Master Windu  
  
"Go on this mission but you must not fight to much and rest a lot. Understood!"  
  
"Yes Master!" said Qui-gon.  
  
Obi-Wan heart leaped part with joy and Sadness Qui-Gon was going to be by his side all the way but he may not be strong enough to help very much with the Sith.  
  
Obi-wan stood away from the door as Master Windu came out of Qui-Gon's Sleeping Quarters.  
  
"Obi-Wan… Can I speak with you?"  
  
"Ofcourse Master" said Obi-Wan  
  
"As you know Qui-gon and you are supposed to go on a mission together to rid us of the Sith Lord I sensed last Week and We said that Qui-gon was to be replaced because of the fever."  
  
"Of Course Master!"  
  
"Well I've re-appointed Qui-gon to accompany you! "Said Windu "But you must take of the Man He is not well fight harder for his sake Obi-wan! And may the force be with you"  
  
and the master walked out of the room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Obi- wan waited until he'd left and then straight into Qui-gon's room. Qui- Gon looked very pale and skinny and lots of sweat rolled down his brow.  
  
"Obi-wan…You look pale! "Said Qui-gon. Qui-gon got out of his bed slowly and poured Obi-wan a hot drink.  
  
"Thank you Master," said Obi-wan and Sat by Qui-gon as He drank his.  
  
"I'm really glad we're going on this mission together. I don't think I've ever told you this Master but even though we are not related I've always considered you a father to me as well as my friend and Guide!" said Obi- wan.  
  
Qui-Gons face turned bright red. What too Say I do not have anything nice to say in return even though I feel the Same Way.  
  
"Thank you very much Obi-wan my friend I prophesize that you'll be a great Jedi knight someday!" and The two started to pack there things up ready to explore and trace the Sith.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat in Tour-pod, which traveled the whole City. Qui-gon and Obi-Wan Sat at the very Back of the Pod. Qui- Stared at Obi-Wan He was afraid the boy might get hurt or maybe be killed he didn't know what the out come will bring.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I want you to have this!" and he handed the 18-year-old a small Box. This should prove my fondness to him Qui-gon Thought  
  
Obi-Wan Surprised by this move opened the package and found a Lightsabre.  
  
"Thanks master but I already have a Lightsabre," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Obi-wan and Qui-gon Suddenly sensed something. The Sith was near. They left the tour-pod as quickly as possible and then they saw him. A black capped Figure he was Tattooed in red and black and had his bright red lightsabre out.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Obi-wan  
  
"Obi-wan I want you to try the lightsabre open it up.  
  
Obi-wan took it out of the box and then the LightSabre Beamed a golden bright light.  
  
"IT'S THE NEW CRYSTAL LIGHTSABRE!" said Obi-Wan in Amazement  
  
"Come on We've got to get that Sith now!" said Qui-gon his Lightsabre was also lit.  
  
The Sith had noticed the two Jedi behind him and turned round.  
  
Qui-gon and Obi-Wan removed there brown cloaks and stared into the Sith- lord's Dark Red Eyes.  
  
They started to battle whirling their lightsabres at each other with such force. Than 5 minutes later The Sith Spoke for the first time.  
  
"Pretty Good For Two Jedi! You won't kill me Qui-gon Jinn!" said The Sith  
  
"You know Qui-Gon! How!" said Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'M THE ONE THAT GAVE HIM THAT FEVER! I SIRIUS BLACK, I HYPNOTISED THE POISONOUS SNAKE TO INFECT YOU WITH THE FEVER! AND THERE IS NO CURE! He Will Die"  
  
"NOO THAT IS NOT TRUE YOUR LYING!" said Obi-wan and Suddenly Frustration got to him he knew he wasn't lying he just couldn't take the truth  
  
"OBI-WAN DON'T!" said Qui-gon but it was too Late Obi-wans Lighsabre was blazing and was already attacking Sirius Hard.  
  
Then Obi-Wan Stopped. He looked at himself he was going crazy. He dropped the lightsabre and got to his hands and knees.  
  
Then without Warning Sirius Picked up his own lightsabre and kicked Obi-wan to the floor. Nearby was the edge to the sea of Coruscant Then Sirius Whirled One leg Licked out and the boy started to fall and then Sirius fell after the boy and struck him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"NO!" Qui-Gon Cried and He reached for the force and Obi-wans gold lightsabre flew to his hand. He then ran to the edge using the Force to Aid his jump and took the boy in his arms and Threw the Lightsabre right at Sirius. Sirius, Then fell to his death and Qui-gon hung to the edge of the cliff with obi-wan in his arms and climbed up.  
  
Qui-Gon Lay Obi-Wan on his back his eyes closed shut. Qui-gon Sat they're trying to get his breath back his eyes turned Red and hands crinkled. The fever still infected him every minute. Then A tear fell from his face, then another and suddenly he burst into tears! Obi-wan had been given a fatal wound before he could reach the boy.  
  
Qui-gon called for a transport and he took Obi-wan to the Jedi Temple maybe they are able to save Obi-Wan thought Qui-gon. Then before he got in the Speeder He saw a figure the Size of Obi-wan Next to the Sith he ignored it and went to the Temple.  
  
Qui-gon sat looking out the window of his bedchambers of the Jedi Temple. His face was red and wet and his forehead was hot and sweaty. A tear slowly fell from his watery eyes and landed on the windowsill below. Qui-Gon had done all that he could for Obi-Wan Yoda was trying hard to help his injury.  
  
"WHY COULDN'T IT OF BEEN ME! WHY A 18 YEAR OLD BOY WHOSE THE ONLY PERSON I CARE FOR! WHY ME!" aid Qui-gon  
  
"It's not your fault Master!" Said A voice behind him.  
  
Qui-Gon wiped away his tears and saw an amazing Sight behind him  
  
"OBI-WAN!" said Qui-gon and Obi-wan hugged his master. Master Windu and Master Yoda Behind them smiled.  
  
"Other News you two Jedi we have as well!" said Yoda  
  
"We've found a cure for Qui-Gons fever it's almost ready to be served to Qui-gon.  
  
"Yes!" said the two Jedi.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-wan looked Out the Window and Watched the Sunrise.  
  
"It's a Shame that that LightSabre went down with that Sith or else I would Of kept it for luck!" said Obi-Wan  
  
"You don't need luck it's just that you were just concerned for me like I was concerned for you my young Padawan learner."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-wan Stared at the night Sky.  
  
Then suddenly a guard called the two Jedi, Master Windu wanted to speak to them about another mission  
  
Obi-wan Looked at his Master. Another mission. Another Adventure. Another Battle.  
  
"We'll do it" said Qui-Gon  
  
And the two Jedi Smiled at each other happily.  
  
"Let's go!" said Qui-gon. 


End file.
